A dream become a reality! Cure Amour is Born!
A dream become a reality! Cure Amour is Born! is the first episode Love Save! PreCure! Major Events * This is the debut of the series * Hannah Pewert, Hamonia, Chipher, and Bianca debuts in this episode. * Depite, the Princess of Spite debuts in this episode * Hannah transforms into Cure Amour for the first time. * Cure Amour uses "Love Echo!" for the first time Synopsis The episode starts with Hannah dreaming off the attack on Loveship as she watched Cure Rose as Cure Rose kept calling out to the person calling her 'Merry' as Hannah looks to see a black cloaked figure who corrected her calling herself 'Depite' before attacking her once again sending her flying as Depite seems to turn to Hannah and sends an attack towards her only for her to wake up to mother calling up to her wake up and help her get her siblings up. Meanwhile, Harmonia limps from out of an alleyway calling for Chipher before blacking out from injuries. Not noticed by her was Bianca who was walking out to her family's limo and walked over asking if she was ok. Not getting answer and calls an ambulance Meanwhile, Depite was walking through the castle as an image of a young girl angrily stopped her telling her to stop. Depite smirks as she tells her off saying it's her fault she was able to do all this and says maybe she'll got take over the Lovingsen (Earth) next as she walks towards the portal as the young girl shouts after her. Back on Earth, Hannah was walking past her friend, Ophelia sitting at her locker as she tells Hannah that today is the day that she's gonna tell Peter she likes him. Hannah asks if she wants her to come a long for emotional support but Ophelia says she can do it and also says she has a game today. Hannah agrees but tells Ophelia to tell her everything once she tells him but notices she forgot her uniform and since it was close to lunch decides to get a pass home. Hannah quickly runs home but stops noticing something falling through the sky and land in her flower box. She quickly ran upstairs startling her parents as she looked in to see some sort of creature in her window flower box. She picked it up as she tried to get out of her grip shouting for her to let go. Hannah screams until the creature quickly shuts her up asking for her to be quiet. Hearing foot steps, she quickly hides the creature in her gym bag as her parents bust into her room asking her what happened she quickly makes up an excuse before running out with her gym bag. Meanwhile, Ophelia was waiting outside of the school gate for Peter as he did he looked angry. He started shouting at her as Ophelia tried to get a word in edge wise but was ignored as he took off grumbling.